


Breakfast Meeting

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, X-Files revival, i never wrote this, this never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David convinces Gillian to do the X-Files Revival over breakfast. I never wrote this. This never happened. I was never here. What you saw was the planet Venus. Speak of it to no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Meeting

“I can’t take this every few months stuff anymore,” he confessed, looking at himself in the mirror as he talked on the phone. “I need you all to myself for awhile. Just think about it. Tell me you will.”

“I’ll think about it, I guess. But if I decide to do it, you owe me."

“I pay my debts in full,” he said. “You, me, Carter. Breakfast tomorrow. Sleep on it. No matter what your decision, seem uninterested at first.”

The urge to wink was strong, but he knew she wouldn’t see it. He hung up.

“So, it’ll be eight or ten episodes or whatever you guys are available to film. Nothing like the old days. Short and sweet, like a love affair.”

“Hm.” She looked thoughtfully down at her plate as though David wasn’t sliding his hand up her leg slowly. “Speaking of love affair, where would the characters be, relationship-wise?”

Gillian slipped her foot out of her shoe and began rubbing David’s ankle with it. When he didn’t react, she thought for a brief second that she might have the wrong man’s ankle, but Chris didn’t react either, so she kept at it.

“Well, I haven’t really decided on that yet, but if you two have input…” Chris said, trailing off and looking at their faces.

“You know I always wanted them together,” David offered, chuckling. “You saw how I directed them. But something tells me I can’t expect happiness. And that might be all right. I have to tell you, as much as I wasn’t on board for this in the past, I am that much for it now. I want to revisit this universe. I owe it something. I couldn’t see then how important the experience would be in my life, but now...”

He glanced ever so slightly to his side, where Gillian was sitting silently, and touched her hand, which he found resting on her lap.

There was a buzzing from Chris’ phone, which sat on the tabletop.

“My wife,” he explained, nodding to it. “I should take this. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. There’s a little shop behind this cafe. Come take a look with me?” David questioned, holding a hand out to Gillan as he stood from the table. She took it, and they headed toward the back of the building, leaving Carter to answer his phone and pick at his eggs.

Gillian could see the shop ahead of them, a small room full of knick knacks that reminded her of a Cracker Barrel Country Store. It didn’t look like anywhere she wanted to spend fifteen minutes or however long Chris was going to be occupied. A small squeak escaped her throat as David’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a small closet.

“This isn’t the gift shop,” she said, her accent slipping to something that sounded like Blanche.

“Are you sure? I bet you’ll find something here you like,” he responded, hand sliding up her thigh, under the loose cotton of her blue dress. His other hand gripped at the edge of a small sink. It was quite dark; the light coming through the cracks of the door the only illumination. He was beginning to be able to see better as his eyes adjusted, but he wasn’t prepared for her lips sucking hard on his earlobe.

As he lifted her onto the sink he heard a plastic bottle fall and bounce as it was knocked off the edge. They froze a moment, wondering if anyone would investigate the sound, but the patrons outside seemed loud enough to hide them.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he pressed his cock against her. Finding the strings tied behind her neck, he pulled, and the fabric fell away, revealing her naked breasts. He crouched down slightly to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and then lightly nibbling. Her back arched and she let out a moan as another plastic bottle fell to the floor below.

“We don’t have much time left,” she whispered urgently. “I need you inside me now.”

He switched breasts, taking his time on the second before lifting his eyes to hers.

“Say yes.”

“I’ve been saying yes. I consented. Fuck me here, on this sink.”

“Not to that. Well, yes to that, but to doing the show, to going back to The X-Files. Say yes.”

When she hesitated a moment, he moved her panties aside and teased her opening with two of his fingers. She bit her lip, and he dove into her neck, kissing and biting and hoping he would leave a mark, just a small one. He allowed his middle finger to slip inside, then pulled it out quickly. Everything stopped, and he looked her in the eye.

“Tell me you don’t want to spend all day on the set with this,” he challenged. “And I’ll walk out right now. I’ll see you in six months or a year or whenever we’re in the same city next.”

“Joke’s on you,” she said. “I was going to say yes to The X-Files anyway. Now hurry up!”

His hands tugged at his belt and his fly as she slid her panties off, sliding her arm through the leg hole, a clever way, he thought, to keep track of one's underwear in a dark closet.

She was just as warm and wet as he remembered--warmer, wetter. The sink wobbled as he thrust into her, shallow at first. With every few strokes he plunged deeper. All of the fabric of her dress was pooled around her hips and torso. He watched as her breasts moved in the dim light.

After a few moments her grip on his shoulders became almost painful as she struggled not to make a noise that was loud enough to get them caught. Little choppy moans escaped now and then from her parted lips.

He knew it was time to give in when her hands moved to his ass and tried in vain to push him in deeper every time. There was nowhere else to go, he was all in. She owned him, he realized, as he tripped and fell on the edge of his orgasm. Seconds later, he felt her do the same. She pulsed around him for several seconds, and he savored it as long as he felt he could before kissing her one last time. He pulled out and wiped himself off with some paper towels he found on a nearby shelf.

She stepped into her panties first before reaching to her neck to retie the dress.

“Going to duck into the bathroom first. Meet you back at the table?” she asked, kissing his cheek. She didn't wait for his response.


End file.
